Mi Angel Caído
by Roxanne Mrquez
Summary: Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger regresan a su último año en Hogwarts donde descubren que deberán firmar un documento de matrimonio y casarse para destruir los estatus de sangre de una vez por todas Ambas chicas deberan aprender a dejar su rivalidad a un lado y aprender a conocerse para desarrollar sentimientos entre ambas Pansy Gip
1. Capítulo 1: Casarme con ella?

Capítulo 1

Casarme con ella?

Pov Hermione

Despues de 1 año de haber acabado la guerra y de haberle devuelto la memoria a mis padres, decidí volver a Hogwarts por lo que ahora me hallaba abordó del expreso 9 3/4 con Ginny y otros compañeros, ya que ni Harry ni Ron quisieron volver debido a que el ministerio les dio dos puestos como aurores y por supuesto los dos estaban super emocionados y yo estaba feliz por ellos, al llegar bajo del tren y tomó mi baúl para ir a uno de los carruajes que nos llevaría al castillo, estaba un poco nerviosa como mi primer día que no me di cuenta de la persona que tenía adelante mío que terminó chocando con ella y cayendo encima suyo, sabía que era una chica debido a sus senos rozando los míos, y aunque podía sentir un miembro masculino conocía perfectamente que aquí en el mundo mágico existían las personas en el mundo mágico existen las personas intrasexuales, levante la mirada y me quede paralizada al ver que la chica debajo de mi era nada menos que la Princesa de Slytherin Pansy Parkinson quién me observaba con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas mezclados con azul y dorado fijamente y con el ceño fruncid

PP : Podrías quitarte de encima

HG : Claro - respondo y cuando voy a colocar mis manos en su abdomen para levantarme ella las toma y me empuja hacia arriba logrando que me quite encima suyo y ella poder levantarse e irse con su amiga Daphne Greengrass y la hermana de est

Mientras que yo me quedo observándola por unos segundos no había dudas Parkinson había cambiado mucho se había vuelto más alta como de 1,82 mientras que yo alcanzaba el 1,70 y por supuesto mucho mas atractiva ya que todas las chicas la miraban con lujuria a pesar de lo que sucedió en la guerra, en un momento a otro me doy cuenta que debo tomar mi carruaje rápido y llegar al castillo cccuando llego la profesora McGonoball nos da la bienvenida como la nueva directora de Hogwarts nos da un emotivo discurso y después nos da una noticia que nos deja a todos en schok, el ministerio creó una ley matrimonial para destruir los estatus de sangre de una vez, la profesora McGonoball empieza a llamar a las futuras parejas y no presto atención a nadie solo cuando escucho que a Ginny le tocó con Daphne Greengrass, a Luna con la hermana de Daphne Astoria y ahora era mi turno

PM: Hermione Granger con Pansy Parkinson - mi mirada fue directo hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde me topo con los ojos de Parkinson quien estaba igual de sorprendida que yo pero no podíamos hacer nada

Al terminar la cena ella y yo nos dirijimos al que sería nuestro apartamento y al entrar vimos la combinación de las dos casas, había una pequeña biblioteca, una mesa, y por supuesto una puerta que nos llevaba a la habitación que debíamos compartir cuando entramos vimos una cama, un baño y obviamente un armario con nuestras cosas la primera en romper el silencio fue Parkinson aunque yo pronto seré una así que debía llamarla por su nombre

PP : Si vamos a compartir cama debemos mantener distanci

HG: Lo dices porque soy una sangre sucia ¿cierto

PP : No lo digo porque odio el contacto físico y más si es de alguien a quien no conozco

HG : Nos conocemos desde hace casi 8 año

PP : Solo sabes mi nombre pero el hecho de llevar 8 años estudiando juntas no significa que me conozca

Ah y el lado izquierdo de la cama es mio - dice al mismo tiempo que con su mano hace atraer su ropa de dormir sin decir ni una sola palabra y va al baño a cambiarse, yo lo hago lo mismo y después de 5 minutos ella sale del baño y camina hacia la cama y tal como lo había dicho tomo el lado izquierdo de la cama y se acostó en ella sin poder hacer nada más me acuesto a su lado y claro está manteniendo mi distancia con ella cuando estoy cómoda cierro mis ojos y dejo que morfeo me arrope en sus brazos hasta quedarme profundamente dormida

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Trabajando Juntas

Pov Hermione

Desperté a la mañana siguiente gracias a los rayos del sol así que me levanto miro el lado de Parkinson y no está pero de repente escucho la ducha así que supongo que se está bañando no me queda otra opción que esperar después de 5 minutos, la veo salir con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, caminó hacia el armario para cambiarse así que yo aproveche para ir al baño cuando entre todo olía a miel, chocolate, menta y ambrosía era embriagante y no podía negarlo

Terminó de bañarme, me visto y bajo con Parkinson a la clase de Pociones con el profesor Slugbort en donde debo trabajar junto a ella así que nos dirijimos a nuestra mesa de trabajo para escuchar atentamente al profesor

PS: Bien jóvenes hoy trabajaremos con la amortienta ¿alguien puede decirme algo sobre esta poción? - rápidamente alzó la mano para responder

HG: Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe y para cada persona tiene un aroma diferente

PS: Correcto señorita Granger, bien ahora con sus parejas realizarán la poción, harán un trabajo de al menos 3 pergaminos y por supuesto anotarán que olores percibieron en su poción, bueno a trabajar

Parkinson y yo nos ponemos a trabajar en la poción mientras ella iba en busca de los ingredientes yo preparaba las cosas para la preparación y mientras lo hacía mire un momento hacia donde estaba Parkinson y veo a una chica de Ravenclaw mirándola con ¿deseo? No lo sabía y no me importaba ¿en serio Hermione? De repente veo a Parkinson caminar hacia mi con los ingredientes para empezar la poción

PP: Bien vamos a empezar

HG: Esa chica estaba coqueteando contigo - le digo, Parkinson me observa por unos segundos antes de responder

PP:No me interesa

HG: Vaya que novedad a la zorra Princesa de Slytherin no le interesa una chica y eso que se la pasaba de cama en cama - le digo y la miró y noto algo de ¿tristeza? y rabia en sus mirada

PP: Podré haber sido una zorra al menos se lo que es experimentar el placer a diferencia de ti, y si quieres que tengamos una buena relación te recomiendo que no me eches en cara mi pasado no sabes ni una jodida mierda sobre mi, así que hagamos este maldito trabajo de una vez ¿quieres?

Me quede muda ante sus palabras ¿acaso tenía razón de que no sabía nada sobre ella? Que era lo que sabía sobre Pansy Parkinson?

HG: De acuerdo - respondo

Y así empezamos con la poción y a pesar de nuestra pequeña pelea logramos terminar antes que los demás, así que ahora debíamos ir a nuestra torre para realizar el trabajo, al llegar dejamos nuestras cosas en los muebles y nos sentamos en la mesa mientras yo le daba la información a Parkinson ella escribía con su elegante letra y después de 2 horas ya casi teníamos todo listo solo nos faltaba decir que percibimos en nuestra amortienta

PP: Tu primero

HG: Y yo por que?

PP: Tienes miedo? Donde quedó tu lado Gryffindor? Sabes que olvidalo yo lo haré primero - dice y veo que anota algo - ya termine ahora tu turno

HG: ¿Qué anotastes?

PP: Lo que percibí en la poción ahora sí tu turno

Y sin tener otra opción respondo

HG: Yo olí en mi poción chocolate, menta, miel, lluvia y ambrosía - respondo y ella me observa solo unos segundos hasta volver su mirada al pergamino para anotar lo que le dije ¿por qué se habrá puesto así? ¿Y qué fue lo que anoto?

PP: Quieres llevarlo tú o lo llevo yo?

HG: Yo lo llevo

PP: Bien te espero cerca de la biblioteca para hacer nuestra ronda

HG: De acuerdo - le respondo y tomo los pergaminos para llevárselos al profesor Slugbort pero antes de llegar me detengo en un pasillo y reviso el pergamino donde Parkinson anoto lo que había percibido en la poción así que cuando lo encuentro me quedó en schok al leer lo que había escrito "Jazmín, Vainilla, Café, Pergaminos y libros viejos" no lo podía creer era yo, no no era imposible quizás sea otra persona que tenga el mismo aroma que yo, guardo todo rápidamente y voy a la oficina del profesor Slugbort a quien le entrego el trabajo y salgo de ahí rumbo a la biblioteca donde ya Parkinson me estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho así que camine hacia ella quien se veía como una diosa y no sabía porque empece a sentir nervios, no deberías sentir nervios Hermione me regaño a mi misma y de repente la voz de Parkinson me saca de mis pensamientos

PP: Vamos?

HG: Si - y ahora vamos a nuestra ronda juntas como premios anuales y prometidas


	3. Capítulo 3 Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

Capítulo 3 Tan lejos y Tan cerca de su piel

Pov Hermione

Parkinson y yo empezamos nuestro camino por los pasillos del castillo vigilando que ningún estudiante esté fuera de su dormitorio, después del toque de queda y tuvimos por supuesto que enviar a algunos estudiantes a aua salas comunes advirtiéndoles que pasaría se los volvíamos a encontrar fuera después del toque de queda El silencio entre Parkinson y yo me esta de alguna manera volviendo loca y quería romperlo ya que en unas semanas debíamos firmar el documento de matrimonio en donde me convertiría en la señora Parkinson, en donde sería Hermione Parkinson no suena mal ¿verdad? Sacudo mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos y decido con todo mi valor Gryffindor romper el silencio HG: Parkinson? PP: Mmm HG: Que día cumples? PP: El 21 de noviembre y se que tu cumples el 19 de septiembre ¿me equivoco acaso? HG: No, ese día es mi cumpleaños ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? PP: Hace rato era una zorra para ti y ¿ahora quieres hacerme preguntas? HG: Yo creo que deberíamos conocernos en unas semanas vamos.. PP: Lo se, ¿que quieres preguntar? HG: ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Ya sabes para entretenerte PP: Dibujar, ir a la torre de astronomía, beber y… HG: Y? ¿Qué más? PP: Y más nada - responde pero siento que hay algo más aunque no quiero presionarla HG: Tus padres.. PP: Mis padres están muertos HG: Pero ellos están en Azkaban PP: Para mi ellos están muertos HG: Vaya ¿quién diría que la hija mortifaga de una familia diga eso de sus queridos padres? Veo como Parkinson se detiene y de repente me empuja contra una pared acorralandome entre esta y su cuepo el cual esta tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de mi, sus ojos me observan con furia y por primera vez siento miedo PP: Te dije que dejaras mi pasado donde estaba ¿es que crees que tu y tus amiguitos fueron los únicos que sufrieron?

HG: Por supuesto ustedes no sufrieron nada - contestó y veo como se aleja de mi PP: No tienes ni idea de lo que dices Granger, te espero en la torre - dice y se va dejándome sola ahí con la duda en mi mente ¿a que se refiere con eso? Por supuesto que ellos no sufrieron como sufrimos nosotros ¿o si? No por favor Hermione, ella es una mortifaga por voluntad propia y una maldita zorra Despues de un rato camino a la torre de premios anuales voy a la habitación pero Parkinson no estaba hasta que vi la luz del baño encendida así que supuse que estaba ahí Y como la otra noche ella salió con su ropa dormir y yo entre en el me cambie y me acosté en la cama para dormir y esperar el amanecer del siguiente día


	4. Capítulo 4 Ella Jamas Me Amara

Capítulo 4 Ella jamás me amara

Pov Pansy Haber regresado a Hogwarts había sido la peor decisión de mi vida no se porque carajos volví, debí haberme ido a los Estados Unidos y haber empezado ahí una nueva vida, aquí todos me juzgan como si me conocieran para hacerlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, no podía borrar mi pasado, no iba a poder borrar la maldita marca que llevó en mi brazo izquierdo así como tampoco borrar las cicatrices que yo misma me he hecho en mi cuerpo pero que al menos puedo ocultar de Granger, Hermione Granger la chica de la que llevó enamorada desde 2do año y por la cual acepte recibir la marca para protegerla, pero ella jamás me amara para ella solo soy y seré una maldita zorra, mortifaga a pesar se haber percibido mi aroma en su amortienta ella jamás me amara ¿Quien demonios amaría a alguien como yo? Aun completo fenómeno y con cada pensamiento y con cada recuerdo que llegaba a mi mente de aquellos días en los que era obligada a follar con esas mujeres mortifagas viudas pasaba el cuchillo por mi abdomen me sentía asqueada ya que esta era la zona que más tocaban esas mujeres y no quería que nadie más me tocara ahí, el cuchillo traspasa a mi piel y la sangre no tardo en aparecer y yo seguía cortando y no sentía dolor porque nací con la falta de sentir dolor no importaba cuantos crucios me lanzarán yo no iba a sentir nada, después de no se cuanto tiempo pare, lance un hechizo para limpiar todo el baño, cubrí mis heridas con un hechizo y despues tome una ducha para tratar de limpiar mi cuerpo como si eso me ayudara a borrar las marcas de esas mujeres cuando termino me seco y me coloco una ropa cómoda que constaba de un pantalón negro y una blusa gris ya que odio la ropa de color, porque lo único que hay en mi vida es oscuridad todo es blanco, negro y gris en mi alma, al salir veo a mi "prometida" leyendo un libro así que cuando me ve salir del baño no tarda en juzgarme y creo que es por venganza a lo que yo le hacía ¿que otra opción tenía? Había sido criada para odiar a los muggles, mi enamoramiento por Granger era ni siquiera sabía como describirla HG: Ya te vas a ir a follar? PP: No, para que lo sepas yo soy fiel a mi pareja y no me importa lo que pienses o creas No la dejo hablar porque me voy de ahí rumbo a la torre de astronomía donde puedo relajarme y en donde puedo beber tranquilamente sin tener que escuchar a nadie juzgandome injustamente

Me quedo toda la noche ahí hasta el amanecer así que decido regresar a la torre de premios anuales para darme un baño arreglarme e ir a mi siguiente clase


	5. Capítulo 5 Tratando de luchar por ti

Capítulo 5 Tratando de luchar por ti

Pov Pansy

2 semanas después

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Hermione y yo firmaramos el documento de matrimonio y en el cual ella se convirtió en la señora Parkinson pero nada habia cambiado entre nosotras, yo luchaba día a día porque que empezáramos una relación o al menos intentarlo pero ella no quería, ni siquiera intentaba tratar de conocerme ¿cuanto tiempo iba a seguir con esto? No lo sabía, pero al ser una Slytherin jamás me rendía una Parkinson jamás se rinde y lucharía por Granger y no me importaba cuanto tiempo me llevase "Lucha siempre por alcanzar tu meta, y destruye cualquier obstáculo que se atraviese en tu camino" - era uno de mis lemas favoritos y el cual me ha ayudado a ser fuerte, el que me ayudado a derribar a todos los mortifagos que mate durante la guerra, pero eso Granger no lo sabe y ni creo que quiera saberlo Ella solo me ve como la mortifaga que intento entregar a Potter, ja como si los que estuvieron esa noche en el gran comedor no intentaron hacer lo mismo por sus seres queridos pero ella no lo ve así, cuando llego a nuestra torre la veo leyendo un libro no sabía si de Pociones o de Runas, así que me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado

PP: ¿Qué lees? - pregunto tratando de ser amable

HG: Runas, aunque no debería importarte - dice ella

PP: Me importa - le contestó mirándola a los ojos

HG: No entiendo porque si eres

PP: Basta, por Merlín por una vez en tu vida ¿no puedes dejar de hablar de mi pasado? Ni siquiera sabes nada de mi, intento, trato de tener una conversación amable contigo, que nos conozcamos porque estamos casadas, pero - me callo por unos segundos y cierro los ojos para tratar de calmarme hay veces en los que tengo por problemas de ira, cuando logro calmarme los vuelvo abrir y ella me mira pero no puedo descifrar lo que hay en sus ojos, o quizás si pero no quiero hacerlo

HG: Yo creo que tienes razón - al fin lo admite

PP: Seré sincera contigo yo quiero luchar por ti - le digo y ella me mira con sorpresa - ¿podemos intentar al menos conocernos? ¿No te parece? - le vuelvo a preguntar

HG: Si tienes razón

PP: ¿Entonces podemos luchar por tener una relación?

HG: Voy a intentar conocerte, pero jamás vamos a tener una relación y no me importa si estamos casadas - no lo podía creer ¿era en serio? Bendito Salazar ayudame, aunque viéndolo desde este punto, podemos empezar así de cero y quizás solo quizás ella me acepte, y voy a lograr que se enamore de mi, que conozca a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson que se de cuenta que no soy lo que ella cree que soy y que se de cuenta de que merezco ser feliz y por más masoquista que suene yo quiero mi felicidad sea ella, siempre que estoy a su lado hace que mi alma y mi corazón congelado se derrite por completo, me hace olvidar de mi pasado oscuro, me hace sentir como si mís alas volvieran a salir para volver a volar, y ninguna chica me ha hecho sentír así solo Hermione Granger ahora Parkinson

PP: No te preocupes no vamos a tener una relación nunca - le digo eso es lo que ella cree puede que sea la chica más lista de nuestra generación, pero no tiene ni la astucia de una Slytherin como yo


	6. Capítulo 6 Ella Merece Una Oportunidad

Capítulo 6 Ella Merece Una Oportunidad

Pov Hermione Estaba en la torre de Ginny hablando de algunas cosas, ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien y ella era mi mejor amiga, y por fortuna Daphne Greengrass no estaba, si Ginny tuvo que casarse con la mejor amiga de mi esposa, la cual no puedo ni aceptare jamás Podrías hacerlo si dejaras de ser terca y orgullosa - me decía una voz en mi interior y sabía que era mi conciencia pero decidí ignorarla y centrarme en mi conversación con Ginny HG:¿Como va tu relación con Greengrass? GW: Va bien y te recuerdo qué yo ahora soy una Greengrass - responde mi pelirroja amiga - ¿y tu como vas con Pansy? HG: No lo sé - respondo GW: ¿Como que no lo sabes? ¿No sé han conocido? ¿No han intentado tener una relación? HG: Yo la conozco Ginny, ella es una zorra y mortifaga y no me interesa tener una relación con ella - respondo GW: Creo que estas dejándote llevar por tu orgullo y terquedad HG: Eso no es cierto GW:¿No? ¿Entonces que es? - pregunta pero yo me quedo callada porque no tenia respuesta veo a Ginny suspirar antes de volver a hablar - Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y ella también la merece además como me dijo Daphne nosotras no sabemos nada de ellas no importa si estudiamos juntas durante años eso no quiere decir que sepamos cosas de sus vidas, mira al principio yo estaba como tu pero me dije que era absurdo estar así, por lo que decidí conocer a Daphne y es una persona maravillosa, lo digo enserio Mione conoce a tu esposa olvida el pasado, ninguna puede borrarlo o borrar la marca tenebrosa que Pansy lleva en su brazo pero si podemos dejar de aferrarnos a él y centrarnos en el hoy y el futuro pues ya veremos - cada una de las palabras de Ginny me llegaron por completo, y hacia que me sintiera como una estúpida, Pansy a intentado mucho acercarse a mi pero yo siempre la insulto y le echo en cara su pasado

el cual no conozco, ella me había dicho que lucharía por mi ¿pero por cuanto tiempo lo hará? Una parte de mi quería que se rindiera y otra parte se moría por estar en sus brazos y darle la oportunidad que Ginny dice que se merece, no sabía que hacer pero ahora tenia qué reunirme con Pansy para nuestra ronda me despido de Ginny y voy a mi torre que comparto con Pansy cuando llego no la veo así que camino hasta nuestra habitación y escucho la ducha así que supongo que se está bañando, después de 5 minutos ella sale y me quedo en schok al ver casi todo su cuerpo lleno de cortes y algunos mas recientes que otros ella me mira y en sus ojos hay emociones mezcladas que no logro descifrar y las palabras no me salen, solo me quedo ahí viendo como se pone su pantalón sin ni siquiera haberse puesto ropa interior y lo mismo hace con su blusa escolar la cual abotoba y deja los dos primeros botones abiertos se coloca su corbata y toma su túnica y varita cuando está lista logró reaccionar pero ella me interrumpe PP: Ya es hora vamos - dice pasando por mi lado y su aroma me envuelve por completo pero logró seguirla y como dijo Ginny debo darle una oportunidad y conocer a la verdadera Pansy Parkinson a mi esposa


	7. Capítulo 7 El pasado oscuro de Pansy

**Pov Hermione**

A ver visto aquellas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Pansy hizo que me dieran ganas de tocarla y de comprender de que quizás esa sea la razón por la cual odia que la toquen aunque presiento que hay algo más y necesito averiguar mas en pocas palabras saber el pasado oscuro de mi ahora esposa ¿ella confiara en mi? No lo sabía y mientras caminaba a su lado no podía evitar preguntarme ¿por qué se las hace?

HG: ¿Por qué te cortas?

PP: ¿Pará qué quieres saber? No debería importante - responde deteniéndose y yo hago lo mismo, ella observa la luna la cual está brillante y hermosa y si una parte de mi me dice que no debería importarme el que ella se corte, pero otra parte se siente ¿preocupada? No lo sabía con certeza

HG: Eres mi esposa y..

PP: ¿Ahora si soy tu esposa? ¿Cuando hace semanas me acusabas de ser una zorra? - no sabía que responder

HG: Yo solo quiero conocer a mi esposa

PP: De acuerdo te contaré todo, solo si aceptas salir conmigo a una cita tu y yo solas al mundo muggle

HG: Esta bien, espera ¿el mundo muggle pero?

PP:Quiero que te sientas cómoda a mi lado y además ya conozco cada rincón de este mundo - ella estaba pensando en mi en mi comodidad, en lugar de la suya

HG: Yo

PP: Solo di que si - me dice mientras se acerca a mi y yo retrocedo por instinto hasta chocar contra una columna que estaba detrás de mí y ahora estoy entre esta fría pared y el cuerpo de Pansy como aquella vez

HG: Esta bien acepto - respondo y ella sonríe, una sonrisa hermosa que hace que sus ojos brillen como nunca antes los había visto - Ahora si dime ¿por qué te cortas?

PP: Sentemonos - ambas nos sentamos en el suelo del pasillo en el que nos habíamos detenido estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que iba a escuchar sobre el oscuro pasado de mi esposa

PP: Algunas personas tienen diferentes maneras de aliviar su dolor, para mi el cortarme es una, a parte de beber hasta perder la conciencia - empieza a decir

HG: ¿Desde cuando lo haces?

PP: ¿El cortarme? Desde los 13 años - responde y yo me quedo sin palabras por unos segundos

HG: ¿Por qué desde los 13 años te cortaba?

PP: Porque a esa edad fue que mis padres me obligaron a prostituirme - responde sin mirarme, jamás imagine algo así, me sentía como una completa idiota, por haberla juzgado sin realmente conocer nada sobre ella - después empecé a beber, eso me ayuda con las pesadillas - confiesa

Siempre la vi fuerte y segura de sí misma, arrogante, prepotente y una líder pero eso era solo una máscara para ocultar su dolor

HG: ¿Qué clases de padres son?

PP: Unos a los que no les importaba en lo más mínimo su única hija, que lo único que hacían era usarla para satisfacer a esas mujeres - no podía creer cada cosa que me decía ¿como pidieron hacerle eso?

HG: Yo no se que decir, yo nunca lo note

PP: No tienes que decir nada, y no lo notastes porque he sabido guardar mis emociones soy una Slytherin - responde mirandome a los ojos - una fría serpiente sin emociones como decían tu y tus amigos - baje la mirada porque no podía responder nada, porque no había nada que yo pudiera decir - cuando inició la guerra me sentí libre de alguna manera podía vengarme de aquellos que se hacían llamar mis padres así que a mi papá lo envié a Azkaban y a mi madre a ella la mate por lo que me obligó a hacerle - dice y esta vez si había alejado su mirada de la mía

HG: A que te refieres? - por favor que no se lo que estoy pensando

PP: Ella me obligaba a tener ya sabes - responde con resentimiento, mientras que yo me llevaba mis manos a la boca y un par de lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas pero Pansy las seca con su dedo con delicadeza - no deberías llorar

HG: Es..que yo te juzgue mal y..

PP: No quiero tu lástima Hermione, - responde fríamente - Debemos irnos, ya acabo nuestro turno así que es mejor descansar - me dice ella al mismo tiempo que sonríe y se levanta para darme la mano y ayudarme a levantarme

HG: Gracias

PP:De nada - ambas nos miramos perdiendonos en los ojos de la otra, solo somos nosotras dos una leona y una serpiente con un futuro que podría empezar a escribirse.


	8. Pesadillas Tormentosas

Pov Pansy Todo estaba total y completamente oscuro, no podía ver nada y tampoco podía moverme, mis brazos y piernas estaban atados por una maldita cadena, queria gritar pero la voz no me salía, y el miedo empezó a formarse en mi interior, mi conciencia sabia que era una maldita pesadilla, la misma que he tenido durante mucho tiempo y que me ha perseguido para arruinarme y destruirme emocionalmente, debia despertar pero ni eso podía hacer, estaba asustada y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podia volver a revivir en mis pesadillas "Las pesadillas son un recordatorio de tus mayores miedos y de tus mayores traumas" - me recordé o más bien mi conciencia me recordó eso y por más que intentará superar mi trauma eso era algo difícil de hacer ¿como puede alguien superar el que tus padres te hayan vendido como una esclava sexual como una prostituta para luego ser violada una y otra, otra y otra vez? Nadie podía salir de ese maldito infierno y yo ahora estaba en el, mi mente estaba en el, porque a pesar de que todo se acabó los recuerdos siguen muy vivos dentro de mi y cada vez que cierro los ojos, las pesadillas me lo recuerdan ??: Vamos a divertirnos - era la voz de una mujer y podía reconocerla en cualquier parte era mi madre Katrina Parkinson la mujer que se suponía debía cuidarme y protegerme no venderme como prostituta ni mucho menos usarme para satisfacer sus necesidades las cuales mi padre no podía satisfacer, ella era la más zorra de todas las mujeres que abusaron de mi pero que después en venganza las mate a todas, al escuchar su voz empiezo a desesperarme para librarme de las malditas cadenas pero no quieren ceder y mi temor aumenta con cada paso que daba a hacia mi, el sudor baja por mi cuello hasta el medio de mis pechos, estaba vestida gracias a Merlín pero sabía que no duraría un segundo más así - Mmm eres tan perfecta, hermosa - empezó a decir mi madre mientras tocaba mi rostro y baja sus manos por el medio de mi pecho para luego rasgar mi blusa podía ver como se lamia los labios y sus ojos brillaban por la exitacion - eres una completa obra de arte Pansy todas las mujeres mueren por tocar tu rostro, tu cuerpo, sujetar tu suave y sedoso cabello mientras te montan y llegan al orgasmo, y no olvidemos que todas incluyendome deseamos y morimos por tenerte entre nuestras piernas entrando y saliendo de nuestros húmedos coños y hablando de eso, el mío está húmedo y ansioso por ti - dice con una sonrisa mientras arranca mi pantalón liberando mi miembro PP: NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES - empiezo a gritar mi voz al fin salía y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas KP: Soy tu madre, Pansy puedo tocarte las veces que quiera hasta en tus pesadillas puedo poseerte las veces que yo quiera - responde con una sonrísa mientras se sube encima mio - se una buena hija y complace a tu madre PP: NO - grito con todas mis fuerzas y otra vez intento liberarme de mis cadenas pero maldita sea no puedo librarme de ellas, pero entonces empiezo a escuchar una voz llamandome, una voz cálida y suave #$: Pansy despierta - me pedía la voz, traté de abrir los ojos, traté de salir de esta oscuridad que me estaba consumiendo - despierta vamos hazlo - presto más atención a la voz y es Hermione lo se, una luz de esperanza empieza a crecer en mi pecho, siento como mi cuerpo empieza a ser sacudido mi madre ha desaparecido y logró ver la luz al final del túnel, estaba en la habitación que comparto con mi esposa, el corazón late rápidamente dentro de mi pecho y el sudor baja por todo mi cuerpo

HG: Al fin despertastes - hablo Hermione a mi lado me giro y veo en sus ojos ¿preocupación? Una parte anhelaba que fuera así, pero otra parte me decía que ella jamás se preocuparía por mí, aunque ya sabia que había ayudado a la orden, ella trató de acercarse a mi, pero yo me aleje, los recuerdos de mi madre aun seguían presentes en mi mente PP:No me toques, por favor - le pido mientras me levanto de la cama e ir otra vez al baño, solo cortarme, aliviaba mi dolor, solo cortarme me hacia olvidar HG: Yo, ya sabes puedes hablar conmigo y.. PP: Estoy bien - respondo para luego desaparecer en el baño y dejarme caer el suelo mientras me saco todo mi dolor y sufrimiento ¿acaso podria volver a recuperar mis alas? ¿Acaso podría salir de mi infierno personal?


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 En la Mente de Pansy

Pov Hermione

Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que horrible pesadilla había sufrido Pansy, jamás en los 8 años que llevó estudiando con ella, la había visto así tan asustada, tan llena de dolor y de sufrimiento, quería de alguna manera decirle que yo estaba a su lado y quería abrazarla, pero ella me había dicho que no la tocara mientras llevaba sus rodillas hasta su pecho y lloraba como una niña pequeña. A la mañana siguiente me levante y ella no estaba, por lo que me apresure a tomar una ducha, vestirme y bajar al gran comedor para desayunar, cuándo llegue ella no estaba ¿donde estarás? Sin mas remedio fui a mi mesa y me senté frente a Ginny y a Daphne quien se encontraba en la mesa de los leones

HG: Hola chicas

DG/GW: Hola Hermione /Mione - me saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo, y yo me servía un poco de desayuno

HG: No vieron a Pansy? - pregunte mirándo a Ginny y a Daphne

DG: No no la hemos visto ¿no estaba contigo en su torre?

HG: Cuando me desperte no estaba

DG: Debe estar en la torre de astronomía, no te preocupes - me dijo su mejor amiga, pero yo seguía preocupada. Terminamos de desayunar y nos fuimos cada una a su clase yo fui con Daphne a la clase de la profesora McGonoball y Ginny a sus clases de Runas Antiguas, al llegar al salón vi a Pansy hablando con Nott y Zabinni pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ella con ellos ahí - vamos - me dice Daphne

HG: Pero..

DG: Por favor Hermione todo el mundo sabe que eres la esposa de Pansy Parkinson "Princesa de Slytherin" así que no tienes que temer nada y no te preocupes Theo y Blaise son solo dos hermanos mayores sobre protectores - las palabras de la rubia me relajaron un poco y con mi valor Gryffindor me acerque a donde estaban mi esposa y sus "hermanos" y ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia

TN: Señora Parkinson es un placer conocerla - me dice Nott con una cálida sonrisa

HG:Ya nos conocemos Nott

TN: Theo por favor y la verdad no nos conocemos bien por lo que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad, además eres la esposa de mi hermanita y ahora eres parte de la familia de las serpientes

BZ: Mi esposo tiene razón - respondió Zabinni

HG: De acuerdo Theo, Blaise es un placer conocerlos - les respondo a ambos

PP: Y no vas a saludarme? - pregunta Pansy detrás de mi y rápidamente me doy la vuelta para mirarla

HG:Hola - la saludo pero no esperaba lo que ella hizo, me tomo de la cintura y me beso delante de todos y después se separó de mi con una sonrisa, para luego tomar mi mano y llevarnos a nuestra mesa de trabajo donde nos sentamos para esperar a la profesora McGonoball - ¿por qué me besastes delante de todos?

PP: No veo que tenga de malo

HG:Pero dijistes que ese beso que nos dimos fue por el muerdago y que..

PP:Claro que fue por el muerdago, pero también yo lo deseé - contesta Parkinson observandome pero antes de decirle algo, la profesora McGonoball llega

PM:Muy alumnos hoy haremos legeremencia por lo que entrarán en la mente de sus parejas - anuncia McGonoball y puedo sentir como Pansy se tensa a mi lado ¿acaso tiene miedo de lo que vea en sus recuerdos? ¿Serán tan horribles que le da miedo que yo los vea?

"Cuálquier cosa que veas,no quiero que te asustes, ni que sientas lástima por mi, por favor" - me dice a traves de mi mente, la miró y asiento acomodandome mejor para quedar casi al frente suyo y ella hacia lo mismo

HG: Estas listas?

PP: Si

Lleve mi varita a su cabeza y susurre el hechizo para entrar a sus recuerdos

En ellos vi primero a una niña pequeña de unos 4 años sabía que era Pansy se veía feliz mientras jugaba con otros niños a los que pude reconocer como Malfoy, Theo, Blaise y Daphne todos se veía alegres, ese era un bonito recuerdo sin duda

Un instante después todo cambió Pansy ya tenía 13 años, se había convertido en una hermosa chica y todas las mujeres la miraban con deseo incluyendo a su propio madre, y lo que vi a continuación me dejó helada, su madre aquella mujer que la trajo al mundo y su padre comenzaron a prostituir a su propia hija ¿que clase de padres son? Observe a esa Pansy llorar después de cada acto cruel que debía hacer con esas mujeres y con su madre en especial con ella, para luego encerrarse en su habitación y empezar a cortarse por todo su torso y por un segundo me doy cuenta de varias cosas

La primera tiene las heridas en el mismo lugar donde las tiene la chica de mis sueños

Segundo tiene el tatuaje de una pequeña nutria sentada en una roca en su clavícula derecha hasta el medio de su pecho

Y tercero el tatuaje de un pegaso que no se que significara y el de un centauro ambos en su espalda

Todo eso quiere decir que ella, Pansy es mi alma gemela ¿como era posible? Salí de su mente y la mire a los ojos y como anoche vi dolor y sufrimiento, y algo dentro de mi me hizo darme cuenta que quiero ser yo la que sane sus heridas y le devuelva sus alas a mi ángel caído porque eso es lo que Pansy es para mí ahora mi alma gemela y mi ángel


	10. Capítulo 10 Es Lo Que Siempre Seré

Pov Hermione

Seguía sin poder decir nada,desde que salimos de la clase de la profesora McGonoball para ir nuestras siguientes clases en las cuales no preste atención ya que mi mente estaba en los dolorosos recuerdos de mi esposa, cuando las clases terminaron , nos dirijimos a nuestra torre y Pansy iba directo al baño tenía mis sospechas de que era lo que haría ahí, así que rápidamente tomó su brazo y la atraigo hacia mí, pegando su tonificado cuerpo contra el mio su aroma me envolvía por completo y más teníendo su pecho pegado a mi nariz donde podía respirar su fragancia

HG: No lo hagas, no tienes que hacerlo ya no - le digo aguantando mís ganas de tocarla

PP: Hace poco decías que yo no era mas que una zorra, un maldito fenómeno y una asquerosa mortifaga - me dice ella separandose de mi y alejándose cuando perdí su aroma y la sensación de su cuerpo me sentí vacia

HG: Yo lamento todo eso, yo..

PP:Si la profesora McGonoball no te hubiese dicho que era una espía para la orden sino hubieses visto mi pasado seguirías creyendo todas esas cosas de mi ¿o me equivoco? - pregunta y yo bajo la mirada avergonzada por haberla juzgado tan injustamente - Es lo que siempre sere - dice de repente y la miró a los ojos - siempre seré un fenómeno y una mortifaga y no te preocupes que solo ire a tomar una ducha - dice para luego ir otra vez al baño, mientras yo me quedaba ahí en el medio de nuestra habitación e iba a nuestra cama para sentarme y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado hoy

Despues de 10 minutos Pansy sale del baño con un pantalón negro deportivo y una blusa gris sin manga y holgada donde podía ver que no tenía brasier puesto

HG: Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te dije, yo..

PP: No es necesario que pidas disculpas - dice sentándose a mi lado y colocando su mano en mi pierna - yo también te dije muchas cosas así que creo que ambas debemos pedirnos disculpas

HG: Tienes razón - le digo con una sonrisa

PP: ¿Puedo besarte? - pregunta al mismo tiempo que se acerca a mi y coloca su mano libre detrás de mí nuca para atraerme a ella y rozar sus labios con los míos en un beso cálido y suave, el cuál me hizo sentir miles de sentimientos y una corriente eléctrica atravesará mi cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo duramos besándonos pero luego nos separamos por falta de aire, aunque mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas - Ya conoces mi pasado oscuro y la razón por la cual no me gusta el contacto físico, así que necesito que vayamos poco a poco

HG: Yo lo entiendo, y también quiero ir poco a poco - respondo volviendo a besarla

"Y decías que no era tu alma gemela" - dijo mi conciencia y por primera vez le doy la razón

PP: Tenemos mucho tiempo señora Parkinson y hablando de eso, mañana debemos ir a Gringston para darte uno de los anillos de la casa Parkinson - responde

HG: De acuerdo - respondo regalandole una sonrisa

Estaba segura que la profesora McGonoball había hecho esa actividad para que yo pudiera ver quien era realmente mi esposa y definitivamente le agradezco mucho esta lección, ahora solo me esforzara a conocer a esta hermosa chica


	11. Capítulo 11 El Guardian De Los Parkinson

Pov Pansy

Jamás en mi vida quise que Hermione viera mi pasado, no de esa manera, yo quería que nos conociéramos primero, que hubiera confianza entre nosotras, pero no a la profesora McGonoball se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que todas las parejas usáramos legeremencia para ver aquellos recuerdos del otra persona, y ya no se podía hacer nada lo hecho hecho estaba, Hermione había visto como me prostituia, como mi madre abusaba de mi, maldita sea

HG: Esta todo bien? - la voz de mi ahora esposa me sacan de mis pensamientos

PP: Si estoy bien, vamos - le digo al tiempo que entramos a Gringston para ir a la bóveda de los Parkinson en donde estaban los anillos de la familia, uno era para mí y el otro para ella,y tal como le había prometido le hablaría del porqué hay un pegaso en nuestro escudo familiar, al llegar el encargado se nos acerca y al verme supo rápidamente a qué vine

Así que nos llevó a Hermione y a mi la gran bóveda de mi familia en la cual derrame un poco de mi sangre para poder abrirla, una vez dentro pude ver como ella observaba todo impresionada, si la bóveda Parkinson estaba llena de joyas, galeones por montones, era una fortuna que mis antepasados habían acumulado por siglos y de la cual yo era ahora la dueña y señora

HG: Esto es impresionante yo no tengo palabras - respondió ella

PP: Lo imagine - respondi al tiempo que colocaba en una mesa que había ahi una caja en la cual se hallaban dos anillos femeninos, tomé uno y me lo coloque, la magia de mi familia me recorría por todo mi cuerpo, con el otro anillo derrame una gota de mi sangre una vez hecho tome la mano de Hermione con delicadeza y le coloque su anillo, vi como ahora la magia y sangre de los Parkinson se unían a ella

HG: Se sintió bien - responde mirando ahora su anillo - ¿me dirás que significa el pegaso para tu familia?

PP: Nuestra familia ahora eres una Parkinson oficial - le respondi - pero mejor hablamos de esto en otra parte - vamos le tomó la mano y salimos de ahí para ir a tomar un café para ella y te para mi

Al llegar a la cafetería las mujeres no dejaban de mirarme lo cual me hacía sentir incomoda y podía sentir los celos de Hermione, aunque al ver nuestros anillos de matrimonio apartaron la vista de mi

Hermione y yo nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar - La familia Parkinson es una antigua familia sangre pura que ha existido desde hace muchos siglos - comienzo a relatar - nuestra magia es muy poderosa y ha pasado de generación tras generación, los primogénitos heredamos algunos dones

"Como el poder hablar contigo a través de tu mente" - Hermione me mira y sonríe - también nacemos siendo protegidos por el pegaso un animal mitológico que representa, la fuerza y la libertad, este animal ha protegido y cuidado de los Parkinson desde hace mucho tiempo y todo comenzó con mi antepasado James Parkinson quien una noche bajo la luz de las estrellas, miró la constelación de Pegaso y sintió como su magia y la de ese ser majestuoso se unian como un solo ser y cuando James Parkinson fue atacado por otros animales pudo sentir como una figura majestuosa y brillante con alas enormes lo protegía de esos seres, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ese ser mitológico sería el guardian de la familia y que su sangre mitologica siempre se uniría con la sangre magica de los Parkinson por el resto de la eternidad y también nos convertiríamos en ese ser - terminó de decir

HG:Wuoa, es una gran historia ¿entonces eres animaga?

PP: Si así es y por eso tengo el tatuaje del pegaso - le digo

HG: Nunca me imagine algo así, eso significa que nuestros hijos también tendrán esa protección

PP: Si - le digo y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro cuando la escucho decir nuestros hijos y ella lo nota porque también sonríe, pero luego dejo de sonreír - no voy a obligarte a estar conmigo sexualmente sino quieres y lo comprendería y.. - no puedo seguir hablando porque ella me besa, un beso suave y cálido

HG: No digas nada, quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras posibles - responde

PP: Vamos

Pago el café y el té y nos vamos de regreso a Hogwarts cuando llegamos a nuestra torre nos quedamos asombradas ya que toda estaba llena de muerdagos

Ambas nos miramos a los ojos y fue como si un imán nos acercara porque nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado.


End file.
